K-ON Fate: Hunt
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: The second story out of the K-ON Fate Series. Nodoka goes missing after a summer camping trip. Sawako sets up a team to go look for the missing Nodoka. Things aren't going well and an unknown man is following them. Are Sawako and co safe? Or do two Occult Club girls know what they're dealing with and what really happened to Nodoka Manabe? Rated M for gore, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 4th K-ON Fanfiction and the second story in the K-ON Fate Series. Rated M For blood, gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: Hunt.**

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

Sawako was driving a bust with 9 students with the Principal and Dr Irie inside. The 9 students were: Yui, Mio, Tsumugi, Ritsu, Azusa, Ui, Jun, Tiffany and Beth. It's was summer and the gang were going on a camping trip...but not just any camping trip...a camping trip...to find Nodoka. She went missing, right after the group finished their original camping trip last weekend. Once the group found their place they stayed at before, Sawako parks the bus and clears her throat, getting the 9 students' attention.

"Alright girls...we have a major duty that has unfolded and set for reconstruction. We must find Nodoka and bring her back safe and sound. The Principal and I, will be making sure you girls are safe and to keep an eye out on you all. Do not go wandering by yourself at night...or during the day...stay close to us as possible. And remember...do not get lost, in these woods. We will be staying at a cabin rented for us by a friend of mine...and he will also be helping out in the search. So get your bags and let's get moving." Sawako opens the bus doors and the girls go out and enter the forest. The sun was going down and the students line up for role call. Once all the students names were called, Sawako looked at the Principal.

"Okay kids, we have two cabins right here where two groups will stay in. The main cabin is where we will stay at. Now one group will have 5 members and the other, 4. Here is group 1." Tom said, he clears his throat and reads off the paper, given to him by Sawako. "The first group is: Azusa, Jun, Ui and Beth. The second group is: Yui, Mio, Mugi, Ritsu and Tiffany. We will have breakfast for you all in the morning, so make sure not to sleep in late. As of now, get settled and think about going to bed soon. If you need anything, call me, Dr Irie or Ms Yamanaka. Goodnight and see you girls in the morning." Tom went inside the main cabin with Sawako and Dr Irie. The groups went into their cabins and four bunk beds were found. Tiffany plops herself on the couch as Ritsu, Yui, Mio and Mugi fight over which bunk bed they want. Tiffany was ignoring name, but giggling softly at their remarks. The four girls each get their bed. Mio was on top, Ritsu on the bottom, Yui was on top on the opposite side and Mugi was at the bottom. Mugi felt bad seeing Tiffany laying on the couch, so she decided to offer up her bed to her instead.

"Um, Tiffany? Do you want to sleep in my bed? I don't mind having the couch." She said in her soft kind voice.

"No thanks Mugi. I'm okay here." Tiffany said.

At the other cabin. Jun and Azusa were playing cards, while Beth was looking outside with binoculars through the window. Crickets could be heard and some owls outside.

"What are you looking at Beth?" Ui asked.

"Something." Beth said and continued to look. She sees a rather large figure next to a tree. She could tell that this figure was built and tall. She could only see black as the moon's light didn't give much light. Ui joins with Azusa and Jun with the cards. Beth removes her binoculars for a second and looks back and saw the figure gone. She looks again and this time the figure was closer. Beth gets a vision of two girls strapped to beds as two men, in doctor outfits were holding needles. Beth the girls freaking out as one doctor pokes one of their heads and injects a strange green liquid. The girls face burns as it travels throughout her head and face. The other girl gets the same treatment and the same thing happens to her. Who were these two girls? And why did Beth get the vision. After the vision was over, Beth falls down and pants very hard. Ui, Jun and Azusa rush to her.

"Are you ok Beth!?" Ui asked, helping her back to her feet.

"What happened?" Azusa asked. Beth remained panting and didn't talk to her friends. Morning comes and the girls arrive to the main cabin hall for a breakfast. Two big tables were set up, one for Ui, Azusa, Jun and Beth. The other table was for Yui, Mio, Mugi, Ritsu and Tiffany. Beth walked up to Tiffany and whispered something into her ear. Tiffany then walks out the cabin with Beth and the two Occult Club members speak.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Jun asked, pondering as she took a sip of orange juice. After breakfast the group goes outside to start their search for Nodoka.

"Listen up girls! Did you brink extra water and snacks with you?"

"Yes mam." Said all 9 students.

"Alright then! We will start on this left path here! Stay close to one another and keep up with us. We will be stopping at another cabin for a little break..." As Yamanaka was going over the search, Beth saw the same figure she saw last night. The figure was tall and buff, and also wearing all black. Beth tried to ignore it but couldn't. She knew it was gonna follow them. She didn't say anything and kept quiet. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes mam." Said the 9 students.

"Okay..let's go." Sawako said and walks with Dr Irie and Principal Tom. The girls start walking into the forest. They stop walking as Sawako looks at the map with Tom and starts the walk again. Beth told Tiffany she thinks that figure she saw last night was following them.

"So why did Sawako bring the Occult Club?" Ritsu asked Mio.

"I don't know." Mio said.

"They just seem paranoid at the moment." Ritsu said. Mio hits Ritsu in the head.

"Don't insult them." Mio said. Ritsu rolled her eyes and rubbed her head. Sawako stops at the cabin where they were suppose to stop and ask questions about Nodoka. The girls take a 15 minute break and Beth brought her binoculars with her. She checks outside to see if that figure is still following. And sure enough, Beth saw the figure standing near a tree. The others see the figure and it was staring at them. Tom and Sawako go out to talk with the man.

"No! Don't do it!" Beth called out.

"Stay inside girls." Said Tom. The girls watch through the window.

"Please...leave you are scaring the students. Whoever you are." Said Tom. The figure grunts in a deep voice.

"Just go away please. We don't need any harm." Sawako said. The figure turned around and walks away. "And stay away from us you creep!" Sawako yelled out and enters the cabin. "He's gone girls. No need to worry."

"Thank goodness." Said Azusa.

"He was scary." Ui said, clinging on to her older sister.

"Who was it?" Mugi asked.

"I don't know. But he sure was scary looking." Mio replied, holding on to Ritsu.

"Alright girls...let's keep moving." Sawako said the group continues their Day 1 search for Nodoka Manabe. Beth kept her eyes out for that figure she saw the night before...making sure it wasn't following again. And it wasn't, thankfully. The group found another cabin and Ms Yamanaka knocks on the door. A woman opens.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, um we are looking for a missing student by the name of Nodoka Manabe. Have you seen her?" Tom asked. The woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry...but I have not seen or heard from this missing student." She said and closed the door.

"Well that was helpful." Ritsu muttered. Night came around the group went out and kept searching. The girls screaming for Nodoka.

"We're never gonna find her." Mio said.

"You don't know that Mio." Ritsu said. All the girls had flashlights, looking for Nodoka. Jun was walking with Ui and Azusa. All of a sudden a chain gets thrown at wrapped around Jun's neck. She then falls backwards as force pulls her down. She chokes as the chain was wrapped around her throat and cutting into her skin. She gets dragged by an unknown force. It happened to be the figure that Beth saw. Ui and Azusa had no idea what was happening behind them. Jun stops moving and hears footsteps approach her. She hears deep grunts and couldn't see what was going on, since her flashlight was dropped when she the steel chain wrapped around her neck. The figure lifts her up by the chain and looked at Jun. He then frees her. Jun drops to her knees and coughs violently. The man then grabs Jun's throat and squeezes with his might. Jun gags for air and the man then rips her throat out. Blood gets squirted everywhere and Jun was gurgling. The man throws her to a tree with superhuman strength. The impacts breaks a couple of Jun's bones and man takes the chain he had used earlier and walks away. Ui and Azusa stop walking and they turn around and saw that Jun was not behind them.

"Where did Jun go?" Ui asked Azusa.

"I don't know. I hope she didn't get lost." Azusa said.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my 4th K-ON Fanfiction and the second story in the K-ON Fate Series. Rated M For blood, gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: Hunt.**

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

The girls return to their respective cabins. Mugi served tea for her friends and Tiffany got some as well. A knock on the door was heard. "I'll get it!" Yui sang and runs to the door and opens it. She saw her sister Ui and Azusa and Beth. "Did you girls come for some tea too?"

"No big sis...we came here to tell you Jun is missing." Ui said. Yui gasped and the girls were all outside, in the dark, with flashlights, looking for Jun.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Mio asked.

"We saw her when we were looking for Nodoka about 15 minutes ago. She was walking behind us and..." Ui stated and the girls stop walking and saw blood.

"Um...girls...I think we should head back...Sawako said that we shouldn't walk alone in the forest like this." Beth said.

"Beth is right. It's too dangerous for us to be out here." Said Tiffany.

"Then let's head back." Mugi said. The girls turn around but heard a crack noise behind them. They slowly turn around to see Jun standing.

"Jun? What are you doing out here?" Ui asked, walking up to her. She turns her around and gasps in fright. Jun's throat was ripped out and the others girls gasp out.

"What happened to her?" Azusa asked, holding onto Mio.

"She was attacked...by that figure." Beth said, looking at Tiffany.

"What are you girls doing out here?" Asked Sawako.

"You should not be out here. Come back to your cabins." Said Tom.

"We were looking for Jun. She went missing...and she was...right here?" Ui turned and saw that Jun was gone again. "But we could've sworn she was right here...and she was dead."

"Okay, okay...girls enough of your fun talk, get back in the cabins.

"We all saw it Sawako-chan." Yui said. Sawako takes a sigh and pointed to the cabins.

"Go...we will look for Jun." Sawako said and the girls walk away. Tom and Sawako shine their flashlights and thunder rumbles. The girls turn around to see the figure running to Tom and Sawako. In his hand was an axe.

"SAWAKO-CHAN! MR BINKS!" Yui yelled out.

"What?" Sawako turned to face them and the Principal gasped out as he saw the big man running towards him and told the girls to run back to the brown cabins.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sawako turned to see the figure charging. She screams and runs as Tom steps on a rope that catches his foot. He falls down and Sawako tries to remove the rope. The figure comes closer and pushes Sawako down. The girls scream and watch. Shinning their lights on the three. The figure grunts and grabs Tom and raises his axe and slams down on his shoulder. The girls scream in horror as the figure slams his axe down repeatedly on Tom's shoulder. Blood squirts out as he screams in pain. Sawako saw the events and Tom's blood gets on her. She tries to run but trips and told the girls to run. They do as the figure finishes chopping tom up and he runs to Sawako and grabs her face and starts to rip her head in half from her mouth. He roars as he kills Sawako and throws her down. The girls saw it and ran to the main cabin and pant and lock the door. Dr Irie checks on them. All of them were freaking out, except for the Occult Club.

"MR BINKS AND SAWAKO ARE DEAD!" Azusa yelled out and Ui cries, holding on her big sis, who was also crying. Mugi was dead silent about all this and Mio was crouching down, hands over her head, shaking in fear. Ritsu was with Mugi and behind Yui. Beth and Tiffany were not crying, nor shaken by the events. They were sitting down on the couch, near the fire place. Irie was looking at the girls.

"We will get through this..and survive." He said. Morning came and the girls were walking with Irie, continuing their search for Nodoka.

"Stay close." Beth said to Ui, as she was falling a little behind. Ui was terrified in the forest, knowing that a killer was on the loose and it could come for anyone next. They stop by Sawako's friend's cabin and the girls take a seat on two large couches.

"You know, the Occult Club seems suspicious. They haven't shed a single tear after witnessing death. I bet, they are behind this." Ritsu whispered into Mio's ear. Mio elbows her. "Ow."

"Don't jump to conclusion Ritsu." Mio whispered back. "Sawako brought them here to help us."

"I'm keeping my eye on them." Ritsu said. Beth and Tiffany were sitting together, looking right at Ritsu and Mio. Sawako's friend comes in and gets greeted by Irie. It was Kasai. He talks with Dr Irie as the girls stayed quiet. All of a sudden Ritsu yells out at the two Occult Club members.

"This is all you two! You're the ones behind this!" Ritsu got up and got into the Occult Club's faces.

"What are you talking about Ritsu?" Tiffany asked calmly.

"Ritsu. Calm down." Dr Irie said. Mio holds Ritsu's back before Ritsu could land a punch on the Occult Club's faces.

"Come on Ritsu! I said not to jump to conclusions." Mio said. "Why can't you listen to me?"

"Mio is right Ritsu." Beth said.

"I knew you two were suspicious from the very beginning! I bet you did something to Nodoka!" Ritsu yelled out.

"Calm down Ri-chan." Yui said. Beth and Tiffany looked at Ritsu with normal facial expressions. Ritsu was grinding her teeth. She grunts and pushes Mio off of her and walks out.

"RITSU!" Mio runs after her and the two argue. Tiffany and Beth look out the window and see the two best friends arguing.

"Do you believe Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa asked her friends.

"I don't know...I'm just scared." Ui said, trembling. Yui hugs her to comfort her.

"We will be safe Ui." Yui said. Ritsu comes inside with Mio and walked up to the Occult Club.

"I'm sorry...for making conclusions that you were behind this all." Ritsu mumbled.

"We forgive you Ritsu." Said both Tiffany and Beth.

"So...what is the plan?" Asked Yui.

"I think I might have answers on Nodoka's disappearance. We're gonna have to go to my cabin. It's a bit far, so I hope you all have leg power." Kasai said.

"Alright girls, get ready. We're going." Dr Irie said. Azusa, Mugi, Mio, Ritsu, Yui, Ui, Beth and Tiffany look at another and gulp. The girls head out as nightfall was falling. Kasai brought flashlights and Beth had her binoculars to keep watch on the figure.

"I don't think she is following us." Beth told Tiffany.

"What do you mean by she?" Azusa asked.

"Kasai has the answers." Tiffany said. The girls keep moving and soon it was very dark in the forest. The girls turn around as they heard noises behind them. It was a deer.

"Ah...just a deer. Nothing to worry about." Mugi said.

"Whew." Azusa said and the group continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my 4th K-ON Fanfiction and the second story in the K-ON Fate Series. Rated M For blood, gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: Hunt.**

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

The group took a 5 minute break. The girls were sitting on logs as they drink water. Kasai was speaking with Dr Irie. After they talk the group continues their journey to Kasai's cabin. Tiffany and Beth kept quiet as the others were talking. Ritsu talking with Mio about the situation they were in. Ui and Yui talking about home and Nodoka. Azusa and Mugi were talking about the cabin they were headed to. Kasai finds a resting cabin and he tells the girls, along with Dr Irie, they are staying here for a while. The girls relax and have some snacks as the adults were talking. "We should be there by nightfall." Kasai told Irie.

"I wonder how much longer we have to walk?" Ui asked and wonders how long much longer. "My feet hurt."

"Ours too." Azusa said. Yui yawns as she was taking a nap on Azusa's shoulder. Mio finishes the restroom and Ritsu goes in. Mio sits down next to Azusa and saw Yui was sleeping on her shoulder.

"I guess she got tired after all this walking." Azusa said to Mio.

"Yeah...I mean I'm tired but not sleepy tired." Mio said to Azusa. Tiffany and Beth were sitting together whispering to one another. After about an hour the group heads back out for the long walk. They weren't even halfway there yet. Beth was on the lookout for that figure, that she says is a girl. But to the others, not including Tiffany, this 'girl' sounded more like a man. Beth and Tiffany knew who this person was...but how?

"How much longer?" Ritsu whined.

"How about couple of hours." Kasai said. "I wasn't kidding when I said, hope you girls got leg power."

"Hmph." Ritsu stops walking and rests a bit. Mio waits on her.

"Hurry Ritsu, we're gonna be behind." Mio said.

"Just go without me. I'll catch up." Ritsu said and waved her hand to single Mio to move.

"Fine. But don't get lost ok?" Mio said and catches up with the rest, while Ritsu takes a much needed breather.

"I need to work out more." She said to herself. She checks her phone to check the time. 6:00 PM. The sun was already beginning to go down, which signaled Ritsu to move. She puts her phone in her pocket and walks quickly to catch up with the others. She does so and Mio looked at her.

"Good. You're back."

"I told you I'd catch up."

"Alright girls, we're gonna take another break in about 10 minutes." Dr Irie said.

"You could've walked a little more you know." Mio said to Ritsu who shrugged.

"Yeah...I guess I could've."

"Hey sis, are you feeling ok?" Ui asked Yui.

"I'm fine Ui...just my feet are hurting a bit." Yui said and was walking slower than before.

"Mine too Yui-senpai." Azusa said.

"Ours are fine." Beth said.

"Well it seems the Occult Club are in shape. Surprise." Ritsu mumbled to Mio.

"Yea...it seems that way." Mio said.

"I wonder how Mugi is handling all this walking...I bet her feet hurt too." Ritsu said to Mio.

"Nope. My feet and legs are fine." Mugi said with a smile.

"As figured." Ritsu said. After more walking the group takes another break. This time, however, Yui fell asleep again and the group didn't even know it. Yui was left behind sleeping for about 30 minutes. She awakes and was ready to get moving again.

"Okay I'm done resting!...hello? Where did everyone go?" She asked, standing up and looking around her. She heard wood cracking and started freaking out. "Who's there?"

"Hey Ui is Yui behind you?" Mio asked.

"I think so..why?"

"I haven't heard her say anything. She's been quiet the entire time." Ritsu said.

"Yeah...hey...Yui? Yui?" Azusa looked behind and her and stops walking. "Um...I think we lost Yui."

"Where was the last time you saw her?" Kasai asked.

"She was sleeping." Ritsu said.

"Well I hope she didn't get lost, we have been walking a straight path this entire time." Mio said.

"Even Yui's not dumb to know that." Ritsu said. Yui was running off the straight path and went into more trees. She heard something was following her and so she panicked and ran anywhere she could to get away, to get to safety. Yui was crying as the sun was down and didn't think to get her phone and call for help. She was too scared to even think.

"Okay...I think I'm safe here." She said and could barely see. She uses her phone for light and STILL didn't think to call for help. It was very dark and Yui didn't know where she was at. A couple of forests away, Kasai and co were looking for Yui. Calling out and had flashlights.

"Where could my sis run off to?" Ui asked herself.

Yui finds a cabin and enters inside. She checks to see if anyone or anything was after her. Thankfully no one was chasing her and Yui gives a sigh of relief. And NOW she calls for help on her phone. She turns on the lights and found two beds in the cabins and tools.

"What is this place?" She asked and looked around. She was about to call Ui, but got distracted by the room. She looks to see red glasses and picks them up. "Nodoka-chan?" She said and was awe to find her best friend's glasses here. Maybe Nodoka was nearby? Or somewhere in this cabin. As Yui was looking at the glasses for at about a minute, trying to process them, she hears a loud bang sound that scares her. She hides under the bed and saw the door open. It must've been her friends right? Wrong. It was a man in a lab coat and a doctor mask. He brings in a box on a table with wheels. He pulls it and sets it aside the bed. Yui saw his shoes and covers her mouth. She hears the man hum to himself. The man takes a look at Nodoka's glasses and drops them to the floor. Yui looked at them and reaches for them. She takes them and the man didn't see nor hear that a girl was in the room with him. He whistles as he puts stuff away and into the box. He coughs a bit and sits on the bed. He checks his hands, that were covered in some sort of green liquid. But he had gloves on to protect himself. He takes the gloves off and drops them onto the floor. Yui smells it and gags. The man looked up and looked around. He thought he heard something. Yui's gag was from the gloves. That green liquid gave off a bad odor. Yui covered her mouth and nose and her phone buzzes. Yui eyes gone wide as the man hears buzzing.

"Alright, alright, alright...I'm coming." The man said and thought it was his phone alarm going off for the night. He gets up from sitting on the bed and got the box and takes it outside and closes the door. Yui checks her phone and it was Ui who sented her a text.

"Where is Ui?" Ritsu asked Mio.

"I don't know."

"Big sis...GUYS! I KNOW WHERE YUI IS!" Ui said and ran to the group to tell them the text that Yui sented her.

"Where is that cabin at?" Kasai asked.

"I don't know. Let me ask her." Ui sends her big sister another text and the man comes back inside before Yui could read it. She closes her phone and quickly hides under the bed again...but dropped her candy onto the floor. She saw the man walk up to it. His foot right by it.

"John...you better stop sending me those fake alarms...Jesus." The man takes a sigh and sat on the bed and saw the candy. "Huh?" He looks at it closer and takes it.

"I don't have candy with me...unless someone is in here...and they shouldn't be...or John is pranking me...hahahaha John...buddy old pal...you think putting candy in here is gonna scare me...ah! Wait a minute...John never left the other cabin...which means...he isn't pranking me...and someone else is in here. I wonder who could it be?...where are you hiding?" He got up from the bed again and looked around. He checks the closet and Yui was shaking in fear. Ui calls Yui at the worst time possible and Yui cell phone rings, playing Fuwa Fuwa Time. The man hears it and walked to it's direction. Yui quickly got her phone and canceled the call.

"Big sis? What's going on?" Ui asked and called Yui again. The phone rings and Yui cancels the call again. The man stops and thinks before moving again.

"I know that song." Said the man as he walked closer to the bed where he heard Fuwa Fuwa Time playing. Yui's heart was beating fast as she didn't know what to do. "Who ever is in here must like After School Tea Time...I wonder who could it be." He said as he got closer to the bed and checks under. Yui was at the other bed underneath it. The man looks around and went to go check the other bed. Yui's phone rings again and the man grabs Yui and pulls her out of the bed. "GOTCHA!"

Yui screams and freaks out. "PLEASE! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Nodoka's glasses and Yui's phone falls to the floor and the man puts a hand on Yui's mouth.

"What are you doing in here girl...you shouldn't be here...and you should have not have found those glasses." He takes a needle and sedates Yui. Pocking the needle in her neck and soon enough, Yui passes out and stopped struggling. "I think you'll be a fine test." The man chuckled and takes Yui to a lab room and closes the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my 4th K-ON Fanfiction and the second story in the K-ON Fate Series. Rated M For blood, gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: Hunt.**

 **Chapter 4.**

* * *

"Sis didn't answer my call." Ui said. "I'm worried about her now...what do we do?"

"We got to find that cabin she's in. Yui most likely did not follow the path...so we must get off the path and search from there." Kasai said.

"But what if we get lost?" Mio asked.

"Don't worry I know these woods...now let's go and look for Yui." Kasai said and the group was off. They get off the path and enter into the deep dark forest. Back to the cabin, Yui is seen laying on a bed, half naked and her hands were tied with rope to the bed board. Her mouth gagged with duct tape and her legs were also tied with rope. The man named Max had John with him.

"I think she would be a good test...don't you think so Max?" He looked at his friend, who was wearing the same lab coat and doctor mask.

"Yeah...but she seems weak...like she won't be able to handle it." John said. Yui was crying as she looked at the two men with fear.

"I think a better test might be in order." John smirked and looked at Yui from top to bottom. Max licked his lips as Yui knew what they were going to do to her.

 ***This scene is graphic and contains rape...skip until the next part with the bold letters if you don't wanna read it.***

John got on top of Yui and touches her face. Yui muffle cries and turns her head away from the man. He holds her face and looked at Yui and licks her cheeks. Max rips off her panties and takes a look at her privates.

"She looks good man...it's been a while since we had a good girl come here. I mean the other one wasn't good enough for us...but this one...damn...of course her chest is on the small side...but who cares?"

"I don't care." Said John as he removes Yui's bra, exposing her a-cups. Max undoes his pants and takes his boxers off, exposing his penis. Yui closed her eyes as John was licking her body.

"She is so a virgin John...this is gonna be fun." Max said and thrusts into Yui. She screams as her hymen is broken and blood leaks out of her pussy as Max does not go easy on her. He goes fast and hard, making Yui cry her eyes out in pain. John as squeezing her chest hard almost as if he was going to rip her breasts off. As the act continued someone else was inside the cabin. Hearing the noises coming from the other room. Max moans as he kept thrusting into Yui. His penis was large and in charge. **(No Pun Intended)** John slaps Yui in the face as he dirty talks her. Max kept going and going. The door opens and whoever came in looks at the scene. Yui kept crying as Max went harder, faster and deeper.

"HEY MAX YOU ALMOST DONE WITH THIS LITTLE BITCH!?" John yelled out as he was rubbing his cock on Yui's passed out body.

 ***Stops Here***

Max kept moaning and going until an axe gets swung and chops of his head. Max's head goes flying and Yui didn't see it as she passed out from the pain in her lower body. "Hey Max...I think you passed this bitch out...awesome." He said and turns to see his friend decapitated. He screams as he sees the big figure tower over him. He grabs John and throws him to the wall. The figure frees Yui and places her onto the bed in the other room. The figure texts Ui where she is and Kasai knew where that cabin was and heads to it immidealty. The man gets up and saw the figure with the axe. He gets stabbed in the head and dies instantly. The figure walks away and places Yui's clothes near her and heads out. Kasai enters in and saw Yui. She was a mess and he tells Irie to come and check on her.

"Stay out here." Dr Irie told the other girls.

"What happened to big sis?" Ui asked, trying to get inside.

"Ui...he said not to enter." Mio puts a hand on Ui's shoulder. The men dress Yui back up and they just knew she was raped. They didn't see the dead bodies of Max and John, who were fake doctors and were not old men...they were bad teenagers. Kasai carries Yui out and didn't tell the girls what happened. Ui asked bunch of times and Kasai didn't answer. They find the path again and continue to walk through it.

"Before we get to the cabin, there is a small cliff we got to climb over...so be ready for that when the time comes. We should be their in about 20 minutes." Said Dr Irie. Ui was walking beside Kasai, keeping her eyes on her passed out sister. Wondering if she was hurt or not.

"I wonder what happened to Yui-senpai? I hope she's not hurt." Azusa said.

"If she was, Dr Irie would've taken care of her. Nothing to worry about Azusa." Mugi said and smiled.

"I hope you're right." Azusa said to herself. The group continued to walk and finally reach up to the small cliff they had to climb over.

"Alright, I'll go first." Kasai said and throws Yui over the cliff and she lands softly as she was wrapped in a very soft blanket. She was still passed out. Kasai climbs first and then it was Mugi. After her was Ui, who took her time. Kasai lends Mugi a hand. Kasai picks up Yui and watched Dr Irie watching the girls climb the small cliff. Ui finally makes it and then it was Tiffany and Beth who went up next. Ritsu went up and Mio did as well. The figure saw them and slowly sneaks up on them. Azusa was the last one and right before she made it, the figure wrapped it's strong arms around her legs and pulled down. Azusa held on to the cliff and called for help.

"SOMETHING'S GOT ME!" Azusa yelled out and panicked as another tug was done. Ritsu and Mio grab her arms and pull her. The figure grabbing her was the big 'man'. He grunts and shook his head and pulled again. With one final tug, Azusa goes down and hits the floor. The man then slams her onto the ground. Ritsu and Mio watch as the group were walking to the new cabin. Ritsu and Mio run away as Azusa was screaming at them to help. "PLEASE COME BACK!" Azusa yelled out and the figure punches her in the gut, going through her stomach and he then rips out her intestines. Azusa screams in agony as he digs his other hand into her and rips more of her stomach apart. Azusa then gets thrown into the cliff and her face smashes and she dies. The figure roars as he had killed Azusa.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my 4th K-ON Fanfiction and the second story in the K-ON Fate Series. Rated M For blood, gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: Hunt.**

 **Chapter 5. Story idea came to me from a movie called Hatchet.**

* * *

"Sis? How are you feeling?" Ui asked. Yui awoke on in a bed, covered in blankets. She yawns and looked at Ui.

"Hi Ui...is it morning?" She asked, completely forgetting what happened the night before.

"It is...and the others are outside eating breakfast...come...you don't want it to all go away now." Ui said and Yui got up and changes clothes. Once Yui got there she saw everyone sitting down eating...but where was Azusa?

"Where's Azunyan?" She asked Ui. Once hearing where Azusa was at, everybody stopped eating.

"I'm sorry big sis...but Azusa is dead." Ui said to Yui. Yui gasped out.

"...What?" She looked at Ui.

"I'm sorry sis...she's dead." Ui repeated and Yui hugs her and cries her eyes out. The others continue eating, Tiffany and Beth watched as Yui was crying.

"Ritsu and Mio tried to save her." Mugi said.

"YOU LET HER DIE!" Yui said and breaks a plate.

"SIS! CALM DOWN PLEASE!" Ui said and Yui breaks another plate. Ritsu stood up.

"LOOK YUI...DO YOU HONESTLY THINK WE WOULD STEP UP TO THAT BIG MAN! HE WOULD'VE KILLED US TOO!" Ritsu yelled out.

"YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TRIED!" Yui yelled back at Ritsu.

"Ritsu is right Yui. She has a point." Mio said.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH MIO!" Yui spat at Mio.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Ritsu yelled back at Yui and defends Mio.

"Sis...there was nothing we could've done...we're sorry." Ui said and Yui pants and didn't know what came over her...she cries again into Ui's chest and Ui pats her head and shed a tear. Mugi was shocked by what she saw and didn't feel like eating breakfast anymore. Dr Irie took Yui back inside the resting cabin and had a talk with her. The others continue to eat and whisper to one another. Ui went inside the cabin to speak with Yui. Dr Irie lets the two have alone time.

"Please sis...tell them you're sorry." Ui put a hand on her bigger sister's shoulder.

"I...no." Yui said and turned away from Ui.

"Please sis...say you're sorry." Ui begged Yui. Yui went out and walked to Ritsu and Mio and apologizes to them. Once the girls finished breakfast, they rest a bit more until 12:00 PM hits. They then continue their walk to Kasai's cabin. They were almost there and Yui still didn't remember what happened last night. No sign of the 'man' and that was good news. Who knows who he would kill next.

"Beth you haven't seen that man right?" Ui asked the Occult Club Member.

"No." She said. The girls saw deers and take pictures of them.

"They are so cute." Yui cooed.

"Indeed." Mugi smiled. After they took the pictures, they continue to walk the path to Kasai's cabin. The girls spot another cabin and saw green lights coming out of it. Mugi stopped walking and looked at it in awe. "Ooooh, pretty." She said and walked towards the green light. Mugi enters in the cabin and saw a green stone in the middle of the room. "What is this?" She asked herself and went to the strange bright object. It was floating in midair and Mugi just had to touch it. She grabs it and puts it in her purse. She heads back to the group, saying that she was taking pictures of more deer in the area. The girls stop by another resting cabin near a lake.

"How many resting cabins are there?" Ritsu asked Kasai.

"About 30 of them." He answered, while opening the door for the ladies.

"Wow." Ritsu said in awe as she entered inside the cabin with the others behind her. Mugi sits down and her purse was heavy since the stone she had in her purse, weighed a lot. But nothing was too heavy for Mugi to carry. She kept the stone hidden from her friends, as she wanted to keep it as a suvinear...but she just didn't know it's harmful effects it has when the glowing fumes come out. Thankfully the stone hasn't given off it's toxic fumes. That's because, Mugi hadn't opened the stone yet. Mio enters the restroom as Yui finished up.

"So how much longer we have to walk?" Yui asked Kasai.

"About an hour." He said.

"What evidence do you have about Nodoka-chan?" She asked, taking a seat.

"A video." He said. As Yui was asking bunch of questions about this video, the Occult Club were outside, looking at the sky, talking about the man that is hunting them down one by one. Now it appeared that man only came out at night. While Mugi was in the restroom, she took out the stone and looked at it. She saw that it could be opened. A knock on the door was heard and Mugi called out.

"Yes?"

"Hey Mugi, are you almost done. I got to pee really bad." Ui said.

"Okay, I'll be out in a bit Ui." Mugi said and puts the stone back in her purse and carried it out the restroom.

"Thank you." Ui said and goes in and closes the door and uses the restroom. Mugi sat down next to Ritsu, who was eating snacks with Mio.

"Hi Mugi." Ritsu said.

"Hi. What are you eating?"

"Sushi." Ritsu said, and put one in her mouth and chews. "Want some?"

"Sure." Mugi said happily and takes two and eats them. "So good." Yui was still talking with Kasai about the walk.

"We better get going soon. Before it hits nightfall again." Dr Irie said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes sir." Yui nodded.

"We're ready." Mio said and looked at Ritsu who nodded with food in her mouth. Ui comes out the restroom and said she was ready.

"Okay! Let's go!" Yui cheered and runs outside onto the path while Kasai was already outside. Yui ran to him and waits for the others. The Occult Club were the last ones out and the group continues their walk to Kasai's cabin, where all the answers could be known on Nodoka. They finally arrived, what seemed like hours, they went inside Kasai's cabin and he tells the girls to sit down infront of a big screen TV.

"Let me get this started and you girls go and head and eat. I got left overs in the fridge." He said to them and starts to set up his TV and camera. Dr Irie serves the girls, who were sitting at the diner table together, their food for them. Chicken and gravy with sushi rice and beans. The Occult Club weren't hungry and instead, watched Kasai setting up the TV and video. Beth and Tiffany were sitting down on the couch, looking at Kasai and speaking to one another. Kasai had gotten everything ready. He tells the Occult Club to tell the others.

"Girls. Kasai is ready." Tiffany said.

"Okay! We'll be in their in a jiffy!" Yui cheered, with food in her mouth.

"Cover your mouth sis. It's rude to talk with food in your mouth." Ui said, giggling.

"Sorry. Hee hee." Yui said and swallows her food down. Ritsu finishes eating and Mugi did too.

"Food was great Kasai!" Ritsu said out loud.

"You're welcome." He said back. Once everyone finished eating, the girls took a seat as Kasai turned off the lights and started the video on the TV.

"This might be confusing for some you all here tonight." Kasai said as the video plays. The video shows Nodoka being dragged by two men in lab coats. They set her onto a bed and strap her down. Nodoka tried to fight back but it was no use. They then take a needle out and press it into Nodoka's head. She screams in pain as her face gets burned from the green liquid injected into her. They then hook up wires to her arms and legs and green liquid enters her bloodstream, burning her on the inside. Nodoka kept screaming and all of a sudden her body began to change. She was getting muscular and taller. Her glasses removed and she was roaring. The lab men place a helmet to cover her burnt face and they release her. One of the lab men said into the video camera.

"Yes...this one was a success!" He said and turned the video off. Dr Irie went to the front door to turn on the lights. As he did the door breaks a roar was heard and Nodoka grabbed the Dr and pulled him out. The girls scream as the Dr screams as blood gets splattered everywhere. The girls hear bone ripping sounds and the agony cries of Dr Irie. Kasai grabs his shot gun and loads it. While he was loading it Dr Irie was getting dragged away. Kasai ran after them and told the girls to stay in the cabin. The girls were still screaming as they looked outside in fright.

"What do we do now?" Mio asked, shaking and crouching down in fear.

"I don't know...we're stuck here now." Ritsu said. She gulps as Tiffany and Beth open the basement door and enter inside.

"We will be making the antidote to bring Nodoka back to her true self...do not bother us and do not leave." Tiffany said and closed the door. The girls look at the door and they heard gun shots going off. It was Kasai shooting at Nodoka.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my 4th K-ON Fanfiction and the second story in the K-ON Fate Series. Rated M For blood, gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: Hunt.**

 **Chapter 6.**

* * *

"Sis? I'm scared. What do we do now?" Ui said, trembling. "I don't want to die!" She then cries as Yui comforted her.

"We will get out of here alive...we just need to wait on the Occult Club for the antidote." Ritsu said.

"And how long will that take?" Mio asked.

"About a couple of days I think." Ritsu answered and knocks on the basement door. "Hey Occult Club? How many days will it take to finish? We would really like to know." The door opens and out popped out Beth.

"It will take some time. Please, do not disturb us." She said to Ritsu and closes the door. Night was falling and the girls haven't seen nor heard from Kasai.

"We should go look for him." Ritsu suggested.

"Kasai told us to stay here. And we can't just leave the Occult Club by themselves! Besides, they told us not to leave either." Mio said, not agreeing to Ritsu's plan.

"Well I'm gonna go and look while you stay here then. Is it because you're scared Mio? Is that it?"

"No Ritsu, it's safer here."

"Are you a chicken?" Ritsu then went to Mio and looked at her in the eyes.

"No!" Mio snapped at Ritsu.

"Whatever. So who wants to join me in the search for Kasai?" Ritsu asked, looking around her at the others. Ui shook her head.

"I'll go." Mugi said, raising her hand.

"Mugi!? But-"

"It's ok Mio." Mugi walked to Ritsu and stood beside her.

"Yui? You coming?" Ritsu asked.

"I rather stay here." She said.

"Well, were going." Ritsu said and Mugi gave her a flash light and the two Light Music Club members set off to look for Kasai in the deep dark forest, while the others stay. Mio was falling asleep on the couch and Yui was with Ui, in the kitchen getting cake for dessert. Ritsu and Mugi enter the woods and look for Kasai and Dr Irie.

"You think Nodoka killed them?" Mugi asked.

"I don't know. But I want to know is, why would she kill us?" Ritsu asked.

"Maybe that green stuff did something to her mind?" Mugi replied and steps onto a bear trap. She screams in pain and falls down.

"MUGI!" Ritsu called out and looked at her ankle in the bear trap. "HOLD ON! I'M CALLING FOR HELP!" Ritsu got her phone and dialed Mio's number. Mugi saw Nodoka come walking to the scene, with an axe in hand. She was grunting hard and walks faster to Mugi.

"RITSU! NODOKA IS HERE!" Ritsu looked at Mugi and then saw Nodoka. Ritsu puts her phone in her pocket and looked back at Mugi.

"HEY NODOKA! YOU WANT ME INSTEAD!" Ritsu yelled out at Nodoka. Ritsu then runs off, protecting Mugi as Nodoka chases Ritsu. Soon Mio, Yui and Ui arrived to help Mugi. They wrap cloth around her ankle and help her up. They take her back to Kasai's cabin as Mio told them that Ritsu run off to distract Nodoka.

"We should go look for Ritsu after we're done here." Mio said. Nodoka was gaining speed as Ritsu was losing breath. She hides behind a big tree as Nodoka stops running and sniffs. She growled as she strikes a tree with her axe and chops it down. The tree crashes and Mio, Yui, Ui, and Mugi heard it.

"What was that?" Ui asked.

"I don't know. Sounded like something fell." Mio replied.

"A tree perhaps?" Yui asked.

"Maybe. Should we go check it out?" Ui looked at Mio.

"Right now we should take Mugi back to the cabin. After that, then we can go and look." Mio replied.

"Okay." Ui nodded and the four head back to the cabin. Mugi lays on the couch and Mio told the Occult Club what happened.

"We will take care of her." Said Tiffany to Mio.

"Thank you Tiffany." Yui said.

"Where's Ritsu?" Beth asked.

"She ran off, distracting Nodoka." Mio answered. Ritsu comes running inside the cabin. She was hurt badly. Much worse than Mugi Kotobuki. Her side was cut with the axe that Nodoka uses and her right leg was bruised badly from a kick. The Occult Club come up and give medicine for Mugi's wound. And they do the same for Ritsu. She was laying down on the other couch and Ritsu told them that she pushed Nodoka down and hit her in the chest with the axe. Slowing her down in the process, but not enough to kill her. After all they wanted to save Nodoka from what she became. A Monster. Nodoka was lying down. She sits up and takes her axe out of her chest. It didn't puncture her skin at all. She gets up and looked around to find Ritsu gone. She heads out and walked slowly. She walked to her cabin that she took over. Killing the two owners of that place and eating them as well. Nodoka sets her axe down and removes her helmet and looked at the mirror. She breaths out hard and fast as she cannot breath. She puts her helmet back on and breathes calmly. She got her axe and chops up some wood outside in the dark. After finishing chopping wood, Nodoka went back inside and puts a video in a TV. She sits on her bed to watch the mysterious video. The setting was the same where Nodoka was brought to and the video showed two girls, in black cloaks. One with light blue hair and the other with faded blonde hair. The doctors inject the same liquid that was injected into Nodoka. She looked at herself and then continued watching. The two girls scream and more of the same substance was injected into their arms and legs. The two girls shake as they continued to scream. Their hearts racing and ultimately stop beating. The girls die and a doctor comes up to the camera.

"Subjects A and B...are a failure." He said and turns off the camera. The video stops and Nodoka looked at the DVD and takes it out. She throws it at the wall and it sticks to it. Nodoka got up and grabs her axe and went outside, to where, know one knows. Mugi and Ritsu were resting and once they were healed, the group was going to go and search for Kasai and give Nodoka the antidote and return home safely. Right? WRONG! Things don't always go as planned. And soon enough, Tiffany, Beth, Ui, Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu were gonna find out, the hard way. Nodoka came back to the cabin where the girls were staying at for now and saw the lights turn off. The girls were heading to bed while the Occult Club stay up working on the cure for Nodoka. Nodoka walked slowly and went inside the house. She turned on the lights and saw Ritsu and Mugi sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my 4th K-ON Fanfiction and the second story in the K-ON Fate Series. Rated M For blood, gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: Hunt.**

 **Chapter 7.**

* * *

"Subjects A and B...are a failure." He said and turns off the camera. The video stops and Nodoka looked at the DVD and takes it out. She throws it at the wall and it sticks to it. Nodoka got up and grabs her axe and went outside, to where, know one knows. Mugi and Ritsu were resting and once they were healed, the group was going to go and search for Kasai and give Nodoka the antidote and return home safely. Right? WRONG! Things don't always go as planned. And soon enough, Tiffany, Beth, Ui, Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu were gonna find out, the hard way. Nodoka came back to the cabin where the girls were staying at for now and saw the lights turn off. The girls were heading to bed while the Occult Club stay up working on the cure for Nodoka. Nodoka walked slowly and went inside the house. She turned on the lights and saw Ritsu and Mugi sleeping. She went to the basement and opens it and saw purple light. The Occult Club were unaware that Nodoka was in the building, and armed. Yui woke up to get something to drink from the kitchen. Nodoka heard her awake and went back up stairs. She saw Yui with a cup of water. She bumps into Nodoka.

"Oh..sorry." She said, still half asleep and drinks the water. She gives the cup to Nodoka. "Can you put that away for me?" She then yawns and went back to bed...but she stopped herself and her eyes open wide. She then turned around to see Nodoka standing with the cup. She then throws the cup at Yui. The cup bounces off her head. Yui screams, waking up the rest of the group. Tiffany and Beth heard it and stop working on the antidote. Ritsu, Mio and Ui ran to Yui and saw Nodoka. She made grunt sounds and walked to them. The girls split up and ran outside. Mugi was still asleep and her leg was healed to perfection. Thanks to the Occult Club.

"Five more minutes Ginti." Mugi said and chuckled in her sleep. Nodoka turned on the lights, awaking Mugi from her deep slumber. She stretches and yawned. "Morning." She said, not knowing it was still night. Nodoka titled her head and walked out the room to go and look for the others. They find Nodoka's cabin and decide to hide there.

"What do we do?"

"We forgot about Mugi-chan!" Yui said and was going to go and get her but Ritsu stopped her.

"Are you crazy!? Going out there in the woods when Nodoka is hunting us down! And she has an axe! You are staying here with the rest of us." Ritsu told her and shuts the door and locks it. Ui was trembling and hiding behind a couch with Mio. They heard Yui and Ritsu talking about Mugi. She knocks on the door.

"It's me! Please open! Nodoka is on her way!" Mugi yelled behind the door. Ritsu quickly let the blond in.

"What?" Yui asked.

"Nodoka is on her way here...this is her house!" Mugi yelled out.

"Oh crap. We better hide." Ritsu said and all the girls find hiding places. Yui, under a bed, Mugi under another bed and Ritsu in the closet. Mio and Ui were hiding behind the stairs, covered in blankets. They hear the front door open. Nodoka came in and looked around. She sniffs and smells that intruders were in. She walks slowly into the living room and placed her mask down. She was breathing hard as she couldn't really handle the Earth's oxygen. Considering her lungs are damaged a bit. She placed the axe down and puts her helmet back on. She opens a closet door. She closes it shut and went upstairs, where Mugi and Yui were hiding. Ritsu came out of the closet and found Ui and Mio. She went to them and told them to be quiet. She walked upstairs with them slowly and saw Nodoka going through stuff in the bathroom. She grunts and went into her room. Ritsu found a lighter and decided it was time to take action. Mugi got a crowbar and went to Nodoka and hits her in the back of the head. Nodoka grunts and went down to on knee. Ui found gasoline and poured it on Nodoka. Mugi and Yui went to the group and Ritsu throws the lighter on Nodoka as he engulfs in flames. She grunts in pain as she was on fire. The girls ran out of the house as Nodoka followed them outside, still on fire. Ritsu found a heavy stone and throws it at Nodoka. She falls down and she moves around as she was fire still. Then out of the blue thunder crashes and rain comes down.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Ritsu yelled out at the sky. The rain was pouring down and the girls run to where the Occult Club were. They told them everything that happened and that they set Nodoka on fire. The rain was washing the fire away and Nodoka was no longer in flames. She sits up and looked up at the sky. She heads back to her cabin and takes the axe and heads out. The Occult Club finished the antidote early.

"We must give this to Nodoka." Said Tiffany.

"Should we go now?" Asked Yui.

"Yes." Beth said.

"Then let's go. The rain stopped." Mugi said. The girls head out to go and look for Nodoka. Tiffany held onto the antidote in her pocket. Nodoka had a torch in her hand and was very mad for being set on fire earlier. As the girls kept walking Yui was close to Tiffany.

"You must inject the antidote into Nodoka's head. And after that, it will take some time for it to take effect." Tiffany said.

"Okay." Yui said. As they continued walking. Nodoka axe gets thrown into Tiffany. Tiffany then goes flying into a tree and spits blood. Yui gasped and ran to Tiffany. "OH MY GOSH!"

"Yui...give this...to Nodoka..." Tiffany slowly said as she was dieing. She gives Yui the purple liquid.

"I will...I promise." Yui said as tears form. Tiffany dies and thunder crashes. Beth cried as her best friend was killed. The girls move on as Nodoka went to Tiffany's body and takes her axe out. She follows the girls and takes Beth away from the group and throws her to a tree. Beth coughs as the hit took the wind right out of her. Nodoka takes her to a cabin, where the group was headed, and it was the same cabin that was in the two videos. Nodoka straps Beth down as she comes to. Nodoka got one of the needles with the green liquid that she remembers all to well. She sticks it in Beth's head as she screams as her face starts to get burned just like Nodoka's face. Nodoka then hooks her up to a system as she sticks more needles into Beth's arms and legs. Beth gags as her lungs get damaged and Nodoka takes off her helmet and places it on Beth's head. Nodoka had a wig on the helmet that matched her hair. Nodoka rips off Beth's clothes and Beth had on the same outfit as Nodoka. Beth was now turned into a monster like Nodoka, buffed up and taller...only this time her mind was fine. Nodoka sets her free and throws her out the cabin and shuts the door. Nodoka was using Beth as a bait and a trick. And it looks like it will work. Nodoka puts on another helmet and went out and had her axe with her, ready to chop some girls up. Beth got up and faces Ui, Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Mugi.

"It's her." Ritsu said.

"How do we do this?" Mio asked.

"We should distract her." Mugi said, still having the crowbar with her.

"Good idea." Said Ui. The girls circle Nodoka around and she looks at them afraid. Beth couldn't talk right and Mugi hits her down. Yui got on top of Beth and injects the needle in the back of her head. Beth screams as she throws Yui off of her. Yui hits the ground hard and Mugi checks on her. Ritsu, Mio and Ui watch as the purple substance takes it's effects on Nodoka...I mean Beth. Beth turned back to normal and removed the helmet.

"NODOKA-CHAN!" Yui said and ran to Nodoka...um Beth and hugged her.

"Yui." Beth said.

"I'm here Nodoka-chan." Yui said.

"Yui...that's not Nodoka." Ritsu said.

"What?" Yui looked back at her friends and sister.

"It's Beth." Ui said. Yui then looked back at the person she was hugging. Beth looked up at Yui.

"She used me." Beth said. Yui gasped as she then saw Nodoka behind Beth. Yui screams and runs to her friends.

"What?" Beth asked and her head gets cut in half as Nodoka slammed her axe down. Ui, Mio, Ritsu, Yui and Mugi scream as they ran into the cabin and they kept on running. Nodoka follows them. The group get weapons, to defend themselves. Yui found a pistol, and Mugi kept her crowbar. Ritsu found Kasai's shotgun and loads it.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my 4th K-ON Fanfiction and the second story in the K-ON Fate Series. Rated M For blood, gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: Hunt.**

 **Chapter 8.**

* * *

"What?" Beth asked and her head gets cut in half as Nodoka slammed her axe down. Ui, Mio, Ritsu, Yui and Mugi scream as they ran into the cabin and they kept on running. Nodoka follows them. The group get weapons, to defend themselves. Yui found a pistol, and Mugi kept her crowbar. Ritsu found Kasai's shotgun and loads it. Nodoka entered inside the cabin and looked around. No one was in the lab room, which was the first room in the cabin. Nodoka heads out the back room where it was dark. Mugi comes running in and hits Nodoka in the back of the head with the crowbar. Nodoka goes down and Ritsu gave Mugi the shotgun. Nodoka swats Mugi and Ritsu away as they hit a wall. Yui got the crowbar and runs to Nodoka and hits her in the face, knocking her helmet down. Yui saw Nodoka's face and gasped. It was disfigured and Nodoka grabs Yui and throws out the window. Yui goes down. Mugi and Ritsu got up and Ritsu got Yui's handgun and aimed at Nodoka. Mugi aimed at her as well. Nodoka turned to see the two aiming at her. Ui comes in and Nodoka punches her in the gut. Ui groaned in pain and fell to her knees. Yui comes too and went back inside, only to see her sister hurt very badly.

"UI!" Yui yelled and ran out. Nodoka looked back at Mugi and Ritsu.

Mugi shoots Nodoka in the head. Nodoka is stunned but she roars and runs to Mugi and tackles her down. Mugi goes under Nodoka and hits her with a chair and punches Nodoka in the face. Nodoka growls and grabs Mugi by the throat and lifts her up. Mio was hiding and crouching and whimpering somewhere she couldn't hear nor see Nodoka. Yui helps her sister up but Ritsu grabs Yui.

"We got to go Yui!" Ritsu said and drags Yui out of the cabin. "You want to live right!?"

"WE CAN'T LEAVE MY SISTER HERE! RITSU! PLEASE! UI! UI!" Yui struggled to get out of Ritsu's grip but couldn't. Mugi chokes Nodoka with wires. Mugi pulls with all her might but Nodoka heads butt Mugi and takes off the wires. Mugi got a knife and runs to Nodoka to try to stab her. Nodoka kicks Mugi's leg and it breaks. Mugi screamed in pain and then Nodoka throws Mugi over a table. Ui was crawling to the back door as Ritsu locked it.

"Ui would just slow us down Yui! I'm sorry!" Ritsu said and let's go of Yui. Yui ran to the door and bangs on it.

"SIS! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS THING!" Ui cried and banged on the door.

"I'M TRYING!" Yui said. Nodoka grabs Mugi and places her mouth onto the table where she got thrown over. Nodoka then grabs a handful of Tsumugi's pretty blonde hair and starts to pull with her superhuman strength. Mugi makes noises of pain as her hair was getting ripped, along with her scalp. Blood was flowing down Mugi's head and along her face. After a couple more tugs. All of her hair was ripped and her brain could be seen as her scalp was ripped off. Nodoka roared and throws the blonde hair onto the floor. She takes Mugi and throws her to a window, breaking it and Mugi was out...but not dead. Nodoka heard Mio crying in a closet and opened it. She closes the door and decided not to deal with Mio and went to find Ui standing. Ui looked behind her and saw Nodoka.

Yui and Ritsu ran away...but Ritsu realized she made a mistake leaving Ui behind. She went back and heard screams. Yui heard them too. And it was Ui who was screaming as Nodoka was doing stuff to her. Blood gets squirted. Yui broke down in tears as she knew that Ui was dead. Ui kept screaming and then soon her cries were no longer heard. Mugi's purse had fallen when Nodoka attacked her and the stone rolled off to where Mio was. Mio opened the door and saw it and grabbed it and closed the door and hid. Not daring to go out. Yui and Ritsu noticed that Mio was not with them..so they went back inside to go and find Mio Akiyama.

"She's probably hiding somewhere." Ritsu said. Ui's body was not found as Nodoka did awful things to it. Mio was looking at the stone and wondered what it was. It was glowing green. She places it in her pocket and heard Yui and Ritsu talking.

"Mio? Are you here?" Ritsu whispered.

"Yes...I'm in here." Mio replied, opening the door. Ritsu went to her and hugged her.

"Thank goodness you're alright! We need to find Mugi and get out of here." Ritsu said to Mio. Mio nodded and went with Yui and Ritsu to find Mugi outside, with her scalp ripped off and her brain showing. Mugi was still out and Ritsu checked her pulse. Mugi was still alive. Ritsu and Mio help Mugi up and head out. The girls were now safe...right? WRONG!? Nodoka appeared in front of them, with Ui's head in hand. Yui screams in horror and faints. Mio cries and ran away. Mugi was fading as she was starting to faint as well due to blood loss.

"Stay with us Mugi! Don't you pass out on me right now!" Ritsu yelled as Mugi fell to on knee. Nodoka throws Ui's head at the ground and then charges them and slams into the two girls. Mugi fell down as Ritsu as well Ritsu quickly got up and went to Mugi. Nodoka grabs Ritsu by the throat and slams her into the ground. Mugi kicks the axe out of Nodoka's hand and went for it. Nodoka kept choking Ritsu. Ritsu was starting to fade Mugi got the axe and swung at Nodoka. She hits the back of her head. Nodoka groans in pain and turned to see Mugi. Nodoka takes the axe out of her head and roars at Mugi. Nodoka grabs Mugi and swings her around from her legs. Nodoka spun around 10 times and releases Mugi, who goes flying into the lake and hits the water hard. Yui awakes and saw that Nodoka had Ritsu again. She grabs the axe and went to strike Nodoka, who kicks her down. Yui goes down and the axe fell. Nodoka lets go of Ritsu and walked to the axe and takes it. She walked back to Ritsu and strikes her arm, cutting it off. Ritsu screams in pain. Nodoka then cuts off Ritsu's other arm. She screamed again as Yui saw the horror. Nodoka left Ritsu to bleed out to death. Mugi swam up to shore and got back on land only for Nodoka to run to her and take her down into the water. Yui ran to see what was happening and saw blood in the water. She gasped and went back to Ritsu. Mio was running as far away as she could. She called 911 on her phone and her phone was not working.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Mio called out. Yui helps Ritsu up and they went to the cabin where Yui was trying to stop the bleeding as Ritsu was fading away.

"NO RITSU! Please stay with me!" Yui cried as she finally stopped the bleeding. "Are we gonna die Ritsu?"

"I-I don't know...where is Mugi?"

"I saw blood in the lake...I think she's dead." Yui said. Nodoka comes up and Mugi didn't come up with her. Nodoka went to the cabin to find Yui and Ritsu. She roars and Yui runs away in fright, leaving Ritsu behind on accident.

"YUI!" Ritsu called out as Nodoka pulls her legs off. Ritsu screams in pain and Nodoka sticks her thumbs into her eyes. Ritsu kept screaming in agony as she was loosing as a lot of blood. Soon Ritsu died and Nodoka throws her body down hard and went to go look for Yui. She didn't know that Mio ran away and was still alive. Mio decides to open the stone. Green gas comes from it and Mio chokes as she breathes in the toxic fumes. Mio passes out as the gas was doing something to her on the inside. Yui was now the only one left alive. She was crying and ran and ran. But she was lost. Yui cried for help as she cries. Nodoka came up to her with the axe in hand. Yui turned around and saw her. Yui dodges Nodoka's strike. Mio awakes and was different...how different...we don't know. She went to go find Nodoka. Nodoka had Yui cornered and was going to kill her.

"Nodoka...please...it's me...Yui...don't you remember me?" Yui asked. Nodoka grunts in response as she couldn't talk anymore. Was Yui gonna die here? Or was Mio going to make the save?


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my 4th K-ON Fanfiction and the second story in the K-ON Fate Series. Rated M For blood, gore, violence and language.**

 **K-ON Fate: Hunt.**

 **Chapter 9.**

* * *

"YUI!" Ritsu called out as Nodoka pulls her legs off. Ritsu screams in pain and Nodoka sticks her thumbs into her eyes. Ritsu kept screaming in agony as she was loosing as a lot of blood. Soon Ritsu died and Nodoka throws her body down hard and went to go look for Yui. She didn't know that Mio ran away and was still alive. Mio decides to open the stone. Green gas comes from it and Mio chokes as she breathes in the toxic fumes. Mio passes out as the gas was doing something to her on the inside. Yui was now the only one left alive. She was crying and ran and ran. But she was lost. Yui cried for help as she cries. Nodoka came up to her with the axe in hand. Yui turned around and saw her. Yui dodges Nodoka's strike. Mio awakes and was different...how different...we don't know. She went to go find Nodoka. Nodoka had Yui cornered and was going to kill her.

"Nodoka...please...it's me...Yui...don't you remember me?" Yui asked. Nodoka grunts in response as she couldn't talk anymore. Was Yui gonna die here? Or was Mio going to make the save? Mio had green steam coming off of her as she confronted Nodoka. Before Nodoka could kill Yui, Nodoka turned to see Mio. Yui ran away. But hides behind a tree.

"NODOKA!" Mio screamed out and looked at Nodoka. She got buffer as well and charges Nodoka. She tackled her down. Mio was buff too like her and had superhuman strength as well. She takes Nodoka and slams her face into a tree. Nodoka kicks Mio and throws her at another tree. The tree breaks and Mio got up and punches Nodoka in the face. Yui was watching the intense battle unfold. Mio knees Nodoka in the stomach and punches her in the face again. Nodoka goes down to on knee as Mio punches her in the face again and again and again. Yui was shocked that Mio was acting this way. She also had no information on what the green steam was coming off of Mio's body. Nodoka was down and Mio breathes on Nodoka with the green fog coming out of her mouth and Nodoka absorbing it thought her brunt face and nose and mouth and eyes. Nodoka groans in pain as the green mist effects Nodoka and her body. Mio turns back to normal and pants. Yui ran to her and the two both watched what was happening to Nodoka. She turning back to normal. Her buffed body returning back to it's normal state, and her face recovering from the burns and her mind setting back to normal. Nodoka also returned to normal height and she pants hard.

"Nodoka-chan?" Yui walked slowly to her and saw that Nodoka was indeed Nodoka.

"Yui?" Nodoka looked up at her friend as Yui gave her red glasses back. Yui hugs her and cries. Mio watched the scene and walked off. Yui and Nodoka went back to the cabin as Mio was there.

"Did I really killed them?" Nodoka asked in shock, looking at her hands.

"You did..but it wasn't you...you had no control over your mind." Yui said.

"I'm sorry for killing Ui...I really am." Nodoka said and cried.

"I forgive you Nodoka-chan." Yui said and pats her back. Mio however was acting very different. She had no emotion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Mio whispered as she takes the axe that Nodoka brought with her and raises it up and strikes Yui. Nodoka screams as Yui was killed. Nodoka was later killed as well. Mio then wore her clothes and the helmet on and went out to the city. While the green mist restored Nodoka, it also reversed the effects onto Mio...so now Mio was the monster and Nodoka was normal. Nodoka went to cause havoc at the school.


	10. Chapter 10

**K-ON Fate: Hunt! Epilogue!**

* * *

Mio returned after to the forest where she went under Nodoka's name and the two doctors that caused all of this ran to her. Not knowing it was Mio under the helmet. "Nodoka! You've done well." Said one of the men. Mio looked at them and dropped the axe.

"She has done well." Said the other doctor. He walks to the big girl and touched her face. "You deserve a reward Nodoka." He said and sticks a needle into her arm, returning Mio back to normal. She was scared and looked at the doctors and stood up.

"Wait...that's not Nodoka." Said the first doctor.

"Then who is she?" Asked the second doctor.

"Help me...there is this thing, killing my friends...you got to help me please!" Mio yelled at them.

"It's done." Said the first. The two doctors leave and they ignored Mio's cries for help. She got the axe and realized these were the two men that did all this. She charges them and strikes on in the back of the head. Killing him. Mio then pulls the axe out and went to the other doctor, who had a pistol on him. He pulled it out and aimed at Mio.

"Put the axe down! I will shoot!" He yelled out as Mio walked to him, still holding the axe. Mio shook her head no and charges the armed man. He shoots Mio in the hip, but it didn't stop her from slamming her axe in his face. The man died and Mio groans in pain and touched her wound. She walked to where the Occult Club's medicine was and took action. Once she finished cleaning her wound and patching it up she sat down on the couch. Seeing Yui and Nodoka's dead bodies. Of course she didn't remember her doing that...she figured it was the two doctors that killed them. Mio decided to walk home...only to pass out infront of a road. A driver notices her and takes her to the city. Mio was taken to the hospital where the doctors treated her their. Mio was sent home after a couple of days. Her parents visiting her while she was in the hospital's care.


End file.
